Fishy , Fishy , Fish
by Skye Pirate
Summary: Here's another stupid short fic by me ! It's an insane story about the Shaman King character in fish form . . . and two X-laws in cat form . Are you ready to take a journey under the water and solve the mystery of the *Dun,Dun* Holy invisible wall ?


Fishy , fishy , fish !!!!  
  
Disclaimer : Errrr . . . Shaman King doesn't belong to me but I still own my insanity and my body (I think) so just read the fic and enjoy ^^ !!!  
  
Me : Okay , here's my third Shaman king fic !  
  
Lance : Short fic this time !!!  
  
Me : yeah . . . and don't worry people : chapter 8 of "the adventure of Kyle and her talking cat" will be up soon , I swear !!!  
  
Lance : What are we talking about this time ?  
  
Me : My sis gave me this idea ! I'd like to thank her ! . . . Hey , Lance , what's the most boring animal in the whole wide world ?  
  
Lance : . . . Your dog . . ?  
  
Me : No you Baka ! it's a fish !! anyway , enjoy the story and R&R !!!!!  
  
p.s : Sakana = Fish in Japanese , Neko = cat and *Dun , Dun * = scary music  
  
******************  
  
Ah ! life in bowl full of water can be soooooooooo interesting ! Let me introduce myself : I'm the fish master ! that's right all day long I spy on fish . One day , I enter a very strange house with 7 very weird fish : Yoh , Ren , Horohoro , Anna , Manta , Hao , Lyserg . Here's one of their story :  
  
One day , fishy Ren was taking a swim when suddenly : BOING !  
  
Ren : Ouch what the heck is that thing ? Looks like a invisible wall . . .  
  
Fishy Ren , was scared : was there a magician in the world of the big bowl of water who had put a curse on their home ?  
  
Yoh : Yo ! fishy Ren what's the problem ? * Boing*  
  
Ren : An invisible wall , Baka Sakana ! Can't you see it !  
  
Yoh : Oh my great feeder ! Is this the *Dun, Dun * Holy invisible wall ?  
  
Ren : How should I know if it's the *Dun , Dun* Holy invisible wall !  
  
Horohoro : Hey guys ! Wazzzzzzzzzzzzzzup ?  
  
Yoh : We just found the legendary *Dun , Dun * Holy invisible wall !  
  
Ren : By the way , what's the *Dun ,Dun * Holy invisible wall ?  
  
Horohoro : Yeah , what is it ?  
  
Yoh : I don't know . . . let's go ask fishy Manta ! He knows everything !  
  
So our three little fish went to see Manta . To ask him if he knows what was exactly that * Dun , Dun * Holy invisible wall . But on their journey they weren't expecting to meet someone . . . Horohoro (signing) : Oh ! I'm just a fish and life is a nightmare , I'm just a fish I know that it's unfair ! Nobody care 'cause I'm alone and this bowl-full-of-water world is . . . having more fun than me !  
  
Ren : Can't you just Shut up !  
  
Yoh : Hush ! I heard strange noises coming from this rock !  
  
Suddenly , a shadow appeared from behind a huge pinkish rock . Our fish were holding their breath , preparing their self to see a huge ugly monster . . .  
  
Lyserg : Hey ! Hey ! Konichi wa Sakana ! What are you doing on my territory ? I'm Lyserg ! the crazy-scary-but-funny Prince of the wet rock plain !  
  
Horohoro : Sorry to disturb ya , my fishy Prince . . . We're looking for fishy Manta who can tell us what exactly is the * Dun, Dun* Holy invisible wall . . .  
  
Lyserg : The Holy - What !?  
  
Ren : You haven't heard of it before ?  
  
Lyserg : Nope , my life is very boring you know . . . I have no friend and my parents disappeared in the great flushing bowl when I was young . . . Nobody has ever told me any fishy fairies tales before . . . can I come with ya ? I wanna learn more about this * Dun, Dun * Holy invisible wall !  
  
Yoh : Yeah sure my fishy prince !  
  
Lyserg : Just call me fishy Lyserg , 'k ?  
  
With a new friend in their party , the three sakana were about to continue their long journey trough the world of the bowl full of water when they heard someone scream :  
  
Unknown sakana : Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp !  
  
Ren : Did you hear that ?!  
  
Yoh (sarcastic) : Well , Duh , of course not ! t'was not loud enough . . .  
  
Horohoro : Maybe we should go see what's up with that sakana . . .  
  
Lyserg : Yeah , I'll save that sakana and become a hero and I'll be adored by everybody !  
  
So , our four sakana went to rescue the poor little unknown who was in deep , deep trouble . . . they found a young lady sakana who was all alone in the seaweed forest screaming like crazy . . .  
  
Ren : What's your problem ?  
  
Anna : The dark-evil-fire-that-can-burn-in-water-magician fishy Hao ask me to marry him . . .Ips ! fishy Yoh , you're here !  
  
Yoh : My evil twin fishy brother ask ya to marry him ?  
  
Lyserg : That's why you were screaming like that ?  
  
Anna : Yes . . . I was scared of him ! when I told him that I was already fishy Yoh's fiancé , he said : « Ho ! yeah ? then , I'll kill him » and then , I replied : « You can screw a snail ! 'cause Yoh's not gonna let you do this !! » and he said : « I'm not attracted to snails but I'm in love with you so , I'll kill Yoh ! » and I said « You can have my fishy body but not my fishy soul ! » and he said « it works for me ! see ya ! » and left me all alone in this big scary seaweed forest ! Can ya believe that ?  
  
Lyserg : He sure his rude AND evil !  
  
Anna : You said it fishy bro ! by the way , why are you here ?  
  
Horohoro : Were looking for fishy Manta 'cause we think he could explain to us what's the *Dun , Dun * Holy invisible wall . . .  
  
Anna : Well , I'll come with ya , I've got nothing better to do anyway . . .  
  
Now , that our party of brave little sakana were five , they were feeling stronger ! They started to swim , still looking for fishy Manta and finally , they found him picking some sand for his dinner is a plastic object valley . . .  
  
Yoh : Oi ! fishy Manta-semee ! we need your incredible knowledge to help us . . .  
  
Manta : What can I do for you my young sakana friends ?  
  
Horohoro : We came to ask you about the * Dun ,Dun* Holy invisible wall . . .  
  
Manta : What in the name of the great flushing bowl is that ?  
  
Yoh : You meen , you don't know what is the * Dun , Dun* Holy invisible wall ?  
  
Manta : Nope , never heard of it before . . .  
  
Ren : Haaaaaaaa ! darn it ! we did all this for nothing !?  
  
Manta : Well , sumimasen , fishy Ren but I'm not some kind of dictionnary you know . . . I'm just a damn sakana !  
  
Anna : I know ! evil fishy Hao was talking about it last time . . . he may know something about this thing . .  
  
Horohoro : You could have think of it before !  
  
Yoh : oh ! great Manta-senee do you know where does evil fishy Hao lives ?  
  
Manta : Of course ! He lives in the pink pirate ship wich , the great feeder put in our world two weeks ago . . .  
  
Lyserg : Gee . . . Arigatoo fishy Manta-senee !  
  
Manta : That's nothing , hey , do you wanna join me for a sand soup ?  
  
Yoh : Errrrr . . . no thanks dude . . . maybe another time . . . 'later aligator !  
  
Manta : In a while crocodile !  
  
Now , fishy Yoh and his crew are determined more than ever to discover what is that mystical *Dun, Dun * Holy invisible wall . . .  
  
Yoh : Wow ! we're finally in front of evil fishy Hao's hideout !  
  
Lyserg : That pirate ship is soooooo pink !  
  
Horohoro : Yeah . . . it scares me . . . gyayaaaa * hugs Ren*  
  
Ren : Hey ! quit it !  
  
Anna : What do we do now !  
  
Horohoro : Easy answer : * Knock ! Knock !*  
  
Hao : Whose there ?  
  
Horohoro : Jack !  
  
Hao : Jack who ?  
  
Horohoro : Jackstrap ! hehehehehehehehehehe . . .  
  
Lyserg : oh ! grow up . . . Evil fishy Hao-sama ? we'd like to ask you a question !  
  
Hao : What kind of question ?  
  
Ren : What do you know about the * Dun, Dun * Holy invisible wall ?  
  
Hao : . . .  
  
Yoh : So ?  
  
Hao : There's nobody home come back another time !  
  
Horohoro : Too late we already know you're in there . . . Your plastic motor boat is in yer Parking !  
  
Hao : Go home . . .  
  
Anna : I don't like this , but . . . it's the only solution : Yoohoo ! My little fishy Hao-chan ! Your sweetie is here !  
  
Hao (openning to door) : Anna ? you finally decided to marry me ?  
  
Anna : No ! it was only a prank to get ya out of there !  
  
Hao : awwwwwwwwwww crap ! it's the third time today . . .  
  
Yoh : well , anyway . . . what do you know about the * Dun , Dun* Holy invisible wall ?  
  
Hao : Hum . .. . let see the * Dun, Dun* Holy invisible wall . . . Yes . . . When I was just a little fishy my grand'pa told me that it was a gate to another world . . . a world with no water . Where the great feeder is living . . .  
  
Lyserg : Gee . . . really ? sounds kind of weird . . .  
  
Hao : Yeah , I know , but my grand'pa was always right . . . except for the great flushing bowl . . . He thought that it was some kind of haven for sakana . . .Until he realized that it was a smelly Hell . . .  
  
Yoh : Well , if it's a gate to another world we gotta cross it !  
  
Hao : Wait a minute ! you have to defeat me first !  
  
Horohoro : Why should we defeat ya ?  
  
Hao : 'cause I've got yer fishy girl as an hostage * grabbing Anna *  
  
Anna : Hey ! put me down ya sakana stick !  
  
Lyserg : Don't worry : fishy Lyserg is gonna save the day ! * throwing some blue paint on Hao's hideout *  
  
Hao : Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ! Not blue paint pleaaaaaaase ! Nooooooo I'm already melting ! help me !  
  
Yoh : Oh great feeder ! he just melt before our eyes !  
  
Ren : Yeah , that's kinda cool !  
  
Horohoro : Yay ! congratulation fishy Lyserg you saved us !  
  
Anna : . . . Thanks green fishy I own ya one . . .  
  
Yoh : Now . . . To the * Dun , Dun* Holy invisible wall !  
  
Now , all our fishy sakana friends were in front of the * Dun , Dun * Holy invisible wall . . .  
  
Yoh : Well, here it is !  
  
Lyserg : I don't see yer stupid wall ! where is it ?  
  
Ren : Helloooooooooo ! it's an invisible wall you baka !  
  
Horohoro : Now what should we do ?  
  
Fishy Yoh was about to open his big wide mouth when a shadow covered the sky . . .  
  
Neko : Behold ! something you've never seen before : Holy Iron Neko Maiden Jeanne !  
  
Ren : And who are you ?  
  
Neko : I'm Marco , the fat Neko and I'm Iron Neko Maiden Jeanne's right hand !  
  
Anna : What do you want from us ?  
  
Marco : You tried to cross the * Dun , Dun* Holy invisible wall . Me , Marco cannot tolerate that ! I am going to eat you !  
  
Horohoro : Noooooooo . . . I'm not fat enough here : take the Chinese fish instead !  
  
Ren : Are you saying that I am fat !?  
  
Jeanne : You sakana shut up ! or I'll convince the great feeder to flush ya ! Lyserg : Please miss Neko ! don't do that . . . we're just some innocent fishy . . . we were just . . . curious about that * Dun, Dun* Holy invisible wall !  
  
Jeanne : Well . . .  
  
Yoh : Miss Neko ! can I ask ya what's the other world like ?  
  
Jeanne : Horrible ! we oblige to endure torturing from the great feeder everyday !  
  
Marco : Yeah , because I'm fat I'm just getting an half portion of meat !  
  
Jeanne : Please fishy , you don't deserve to live in that crazy world !  
  
Ren : And what the great flushing bowl looks like ?  
  
Jeanne : I cannot describe it hum . . . but it smells really bad !  
  
Great feeder voice ; Jeanne , Marco ! Time to eat !  
  
Marco : Well , gotta go ! and remember : never cross that * Dun , Dun* Holy invisible wall !  
  
Yoh : We promise !  
  
3 minutes later . . .  
  
Ren : Weird adventure . . .  
  
Yoh : Yeah . . . shall we go eat some sand soup now !  
  
Lyserg : Good idea !  
  
Anna : Wait a minute ! Where's fishy Horohoro ?  
  
Horohoro : Remember me as a hero fishy guys !  
  
Ren : No ! fishy Horohoro ! don't jump over the . . .  
  
Horohoro : Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh !  
  
Yoh : * Dun, Dun * Holy invisible wall . . .  
  
Lyserg : Omigod . . . fishy Horohoro , are ya all right ?  
  
Horohoro : Cannot . . . breath . . .  
  
Anna : I think he's dead . . .  
  
Ren : Noooooooo ! why him !  
  
Yoh : Don't worry he'll go to a smellier place . . .  
  
In the other world . . .  
  
Jeanne (speaking to fishy Horohoro) : Well . . . I hope you like sushis . . .  
  
THE END And what was the moral of this story : Don't flush your sakana in the toilet , they deserve a better death and . . . oh ! yeah never try to write a fic just after reading some Stephen King Novels . . .  
  
Me : I want reviews or I'll send ya in the great flushing bowl !  
  
Lance : You're insane and aggressive !  
  
Me : I'm not aggressive ! I simply love reviews !! well anyway have very nice day !  
  
Lance : See ya in the next chapter of : "The adventure of Kyle and her talking cat" 'cause Hao's gonna be there . . . and you don't wanna miss that , bye ! 


End file.
